Jealousy
by cifan
Summary: Post Episode for Major Case. Bobby returns from TN and he's not too happy. BA in an established relationship.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick does.**

**Happy Birthday, Snyder...this one's for you!  
**

**This takes place after Major Case. BA in an established relationship.**

--

He slides into her bed after stripping out of his clothes. She's lying on her side in a deep sleep, so she doesn't know he's there until his body is resting against hers. He's behind her, engulfing her, and he begins assaulting her neck. He's not being gentle or tender, he's got one thing on his mind; making sure she knows she's his...and he's hers. The more he envisions her working with Nichols, the more passionate he becomes.

Alex stirs, but she's still not fully awake. He moves back slightly so he can maneuver her onto her back. Once she's on her back, he pushes her tank top up to expose her breasts and immediately turns his full attention to them.

Alex slowly tries to focus as her words come out groggy, "Geez, Bobby..."

He raises up and kisses her hard on the lips. He slides one hand behind her neck to hold her there. Alex feels overwhelmed by his intensity and she tries to pull away but he doesn't let her. She pushes against his shoulders as hard as she can and he finally breaks the kiss.

"Bobby...what the hell?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, but you were only gone for a few days..."

He tries to kiss her again but she still has her hands on his shoulders and she stops his movement.

"Please, Alex." His eyes are filled with wild passion.

He leans down again to kiss her and this time she lets him. After a short time, he breaks their kiss just long enough to lean over and pull her panties off. He kisses her again as he uses his own legs to spread hers, and then buries himself deep inside of her. They both can't help but groan.

Alex knows his actions are based on jealousy, and she isn't at all surprised to find herself enjoying it. She knows he cares deeply for her, but in the fourteen months they've been together as a couple, she can count on one hand the amount of times that he's actually used words to express those feelings to her.

And now…here he is taking her, claiming her as his own. She thinks back to their phone conversation when she told him Wheeler went into labor and that Ross assigned her to fill in and work with Nichols. Bobby was silent for so long that she thought they were disconnected. Then she heard the tone of his voice change and she knew he was upset.

She can't help but smile at the memory as he pushes into her over and over. This is his way of letting her know how he feels. When it comes to emotions, she normally doesn't get much from Bobby Goren. So to think that she can illicit such intense feelings of jealousy and need from him makes her happier than she's been in a long time.

"Alex." Her name spills out of his mouth and he nestles his face into her neck as he comes. His voice is deep and strained.

"I'm here, baby." She whispers into his ear, then gently kisses it. She listens as his breathing slows down.

Once he's relaxed he speaks to her again, but keeps his face hidden from hers. "God, Al, I'm sorry to wake you up like that...but I just...I just needed to...do that."

"Where did that come from, Bobby?"

He takes a deep breath. "I went out of my mind the second you told me about partnering with Nichols...I couldn't wait to get back here."

"You do realize that I'm only helping him out temporarily."

He pulls his face away from her neck, and props himself up on one elbow.

"What do you mean, 'helping'. You mean 'helped', right? You closed the case...You're done, aren't you?

"I'm not really sure, I guess it's up to Ross."

"Ross." Bobby grinds the name out of his mouth with extreme derision. "There were two times this week that I seriously contemplated murdering that asshole."

Alex runs one hand up and down his arm, her other hand rests on his back. He's still inside of her and neither one is in any rush to change their positions.

"Tell me about them," she asks with an amused tone.

"The first time was when he sent me to Tennessee alone. I still don't understand why he only sent me. If Deakins was still here, he would have sent both of us...Remember that time we went to New Orleans? Or the time we went to Seattle?"

She smiles at him. "I know. I would have liked it a lot more if I went with you. But, times are tough now, I think Ross is just trying to save the taxpayers some money."

Bobby rolls his eyes. He knows she's right, but he still isn't going to let Ross off the hook that easily.

Alex moves one hand in between them, and she's plays with the hair on is chest. "And I'm guessing the second time you wanted to kill him was when I told you I was working with Nichols."

Bobby nods his head. "I just don't want him getting any ideas that it would be good to make the switch permanent."

She runs a finger along his mouth and he catches it in his teeth. "Bobby...don't you think I made sure Ross knew I was only willing to work with Nichols on a temporary basis?"

"You told him that?"

"Of course I did."

"What did he say?"

"Well...he said he understood, but then he narrowed his eyes at me and gave me that look he gives us when he thinks he's onto us but can't really be sure."

Bobby laughs a little at her description of Ross's reaction to what she said. He finally pulls out of her while he kisses her neck and her shoulders. Then he rolls onto his back, and she proceeds to climb on top of him, resting her head on his chest and draping her legs over his.

He wraps his arms around her and they lay there silently for a while before he speaks again.

"How was it...working with him?"

She keeps her head against his chest as she answers him. "Well...he's very nice but he's odd. He's smart, and he's good with interrogation, but he's definitely a bit...strange."

Bobby can't help but chuckle at her description of Nichols. "Sounds a little like someone else we know."

Now Alex props herself up on her forearms so she can look at him. "That's just it, Bobby. It was like working with a cheap imitation of you! But while he was very courteous to me, he didn't...I don't know...he didn't really draw me into his thinking. It was like I was just sort of...there...like he was just humoring Ross by keeping me nearby. I mean, he'd listen to me, but then he pretty much did exactly what he had thought about all on his own, and he didn't include me on his train of thought." She leans down and kisses his chest, then looks back at him. "I played along nicely, but I missed my real partner very much."

He thinks for a while about what she just said. "Do I ever make you feel like that, Alex?"

She shakes her head immediately. "There are plenty of times that you make leaps in logic all on your own, but you bounce those ideas off of me right away and we work together to bring a case to a close."

He nods as he runs a hand through her hair. "I always need you to help me."

She leans down and kisses him. "I know."

He rolls them over and kisses her again.

--

**I think this one is done, it's just going to be a quick one shot. I was just really bothered how minimally Eames was used in this episode. IDK, I just had to write something about it.  
**

**Thanks for reading! cifan**


End file.
